


The Lovable Lies Of Logan

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cute Logan, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Logan, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You test how far Logan will go to protect your feelings.





	The Lovable Lies Of Logan

“What are you doin’?” 

“Cooking-duh!” you answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rogue glanced into the pot, eyes wide as she took in the colourless chicken and strangely coloured broth.

“Y/n…d’you want me to help?” she asked reservedly, not wanting to offend, but slightly disgusted by what she was witnessing, just as you grabbed a handful of salt and sprinkled it in a little too generously.

“Nope-I know exactly what I’m doing”, you replied confidently, throwing in a roughly chopped onion and an entire bulb of garlic.

She grimaced in disgust when you decided meat was just as necessary as the chicken, dropping the bloody slices into the pot with a splash, cooking for less than five minutes, before turning the stove off.

She peered into the pot once more, almost retching as bits of chicken, raw meat, and uncooked onion floated to the surface of the milky white broth.

“It’s for Logan-y’know…see how he likes it”, you winked, grinning when she realized what you were doing.

“Logan, your boyfriend wants you”.

“Why?” he grumbled, folding up his newspaper and sliding off the bed.

The girl shrugged, leaving to her own bedroom, Logan leisurely making his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

“There you are”, you chirped, walking over and tiptoeing, planting a soft kiss on Logan’s lips, his arms wrapping around you instinctively.

“What is it?” he asked, swaying you from side to side.

“Oh, I just thought I’d cook you something today”, you shrugged, leaving his arms and directing him to the chair, while you grabbed his plate. “And…dinner is served!” you said with dramatic flair, placing the plate in front of Logan.

For a fraction of a second, he froze, staring at the sloppy mess in front of him. But Logan quickly regained his senses and smiled as wide as he could.

“Looks great”, he lied, grabbing his fork and pushing the raw meat around, streaks of blood dissolving into the sauce.

“It should be. I spent hours making that”, you sighed, taking the fork from him and collecting chicken, meat, potato, onion and a clove of garlic, all at once, holding it out to him.

He hesitated, sniffing discreetly, stopping himself from gagging, and opening his mouth. Slowly and reluctantly, he took the bite and began chewing, immediately regretting it.

The bland taste of boiled chicken and barely cooked vegetables was repulsive, the bloody meat tasting metallic in his mouth, the salt so overpowering, his eyes were watering.

Logan turned his head, about to spit the food out, when he made the mistake of glancing at you.

The moment he looked into your eyes-the eyes he loved to stare into as he lay in bed, the eyes that let him drift away into a peace he never knew he could feel-he knew he couldn’t say anything that’d hurt your feelings.

So-with a strained smile-he chewed and chewed, swallowing the food down and letting out a hum.

“It’s delicious”, he choked out, not hesitating to get another mouthful.

You tried to fight back the snicker, but failed, wrapping your arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

“Oh my god, Logan. I was just messing about”, you laughed, taking the fork from him and letting it clatter back into the plate, holding the napkin to his mouth and urging him to spit the food out.

“He ate it?” Rogue asked, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen as you put the napkin on the table, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

You nodded proudly, sitting on Logan’s lap and handing him a glass of water.

“Oh my god! You’re so in love with him, you actually ate that stuff?” she exclaimed.

You glanced down at Logan, who had turned a few shades of red, wrapping your arms around him and burying his face in your shirt.

“Leave him alone, Rogue”, you droned, winking at her as she left the kitchen, before turning back to your boyfriend.

“I can’t believe you actually ate that shit”, you laughed, scratching the back of his neck softly.

Logan looked up at you, a frown plastered on his face, which only made you laugh more.

“How are you so adorable?” you questioned, smoothing out the frown and holding his face in your hands.

Logan felt his fleeting annoyance melt away, his lips turning up in a grin, arms wrapping around you.

“She’s right, y’know”, he commented. “About why I ate it”.

You smirked, kissing his cheek and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I know. And I love you, too”, you assured. “Now, carry me to our room, my knight in shining adamantium”, you sang, Logan racing up the stairs within seconds, past an onlooking Rogue, who shook her head at your usual antics.


End file.
